Get Reddy 2 Rokk
by annam8td
Summary: Lancitty songfic to "Get reddy 2 rokk" by freezepop. Lance and Kitty get ready for a party.


A/N: I own nothing!

**hey, pretty boy, it's time to wake up  
it's already after 10 o'clock  
hey pretty boy, put on your make-up  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock**

"Lance," a female voice whispers, shaking his shoulder lightly. Lance wakes, but rather than acknowledge the voice, he shrugs his shoulders and pulls his covers up over his head.

"Lance, wake up." The brown-haired boy turns over to face his human alarm clock. Expecting the voice to belong to one of his female housemates, Lance is shocked to be face to face with his on again-off again girlfriend, Kitty Pryde. She puts her finger in front of her mouth, signaling for him to keep his voice down.

"Kitty?" Lance rubs his eyes, thinking this was all a dream. Thinking that there is no way the goody-goody valley girl from the Xavier Institute would ever sneak out of her comfy bed at night to see him at the Brotherhood's boarding house across town. He looks at his digital clock; the numbers read 10:36 pm.

"Like, who else would it be?" Kitty asks, hand on hips. "Come on, Lance," she pleads, "It's time to go." Lance gets out of bed. When Kitty wants to party, they party.

**hey, pretty boy, find something to wear  
there's a party up and down the block  
hey, pretty boy, put some gel in your hair  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock  
**

Kitty opens his closet, picks out a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. "I love the way your muscles look in this," she says. She traces the lines of his chest muscles with her finger. "So where is this party at?" Lance chokes.

"Just a few blocks away," she whispers. "I figured it would like, be easier for me to sneak out and get here than for you come to the mansion and risk us getting caught."

"Makes sense," Lance says, staring at the clothes. Kitty asks what's wrong. "It's weird that you're standing there when I change," he blushes. Kitty rolls her eyes, and phases through his door to give him privacy.

"Just hurry up," she says on her way through the door.

**i try to wait and i try to be good,  
i try to be patient, i know i should  
i can't be held back when the streets call my name  
i'm all dressed in black and i'm feeling no shame  
it's time for me to rock.  
**

Standing outside his room, Kitty scolds herself for being so impatient with her now on-again boyfriend. He didn't have to take her to this party, but offered as a way to help her release some stress from school exams and training simulations. She just couldn't help but feel that the party was calling her name, urging her to let go of her problems and immerse herself in music and people. Lance opens his door, fully dressed, and yawns again. When he closes his mouth, Kitty wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the mouth. "Like, thanks for doing this Lance."

"It's nothing, really. I just want you to come out and relax," he explains. He glances at her outfit, realizing just how much she relaxed. The studious sophomore has shed her usual uniform of jean capris and cardigan sweaters and gone for an outfit that screams for attention; her hair auburn usually kept tight in a ponytail is loosely hanging down and touching her collar bone, her black, sleeveless crop top has a sexy (though not sleazy) neckline and exposes her lower ribs and well-exercised torso. She is wearing tight black pants with a silver chain, and flip flops. Lance is stunned. He never knew she had this sexy side.

"Shall we?" he asks, offering for her to link arms with him. She smiles.

**  
hey, pretty boy, put on a pouty face  
i'm down the stairs i've got the door unlocked  
hey, pretty boy, I want to leave this place  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock**

Walking arm in arm down the stairs with his pretty Kitty, Lance thinks about the likelihood of other guys noticing her the way he has, thinking that she is quite possibly the prettiest girl in Bayville, the prettiest girl in New York. He doesn't want them looking at her with their hungry eyes, ignoring the fact that she already brought a date. But then again the likelihood of the local valley girl showing up at a party with the town hood isn't very high, so the odds are against him.

"Like, what's wrong Lance?" Kitty asks, her eagerness fading. "Nothing," he says, shaking those negative thoughts away. Other people don't matter, tonight belongs to them.

"How did you get in here anyway? I mean, we do lock our doors at night" Lance remarks. Kitty stares at him, gives him a "you're joking, right?" glare. "Dumb question," he admits, embarrassed.

"Forget it," she smiles. "Let's just get outta here"

hey, pretty boy, i can't wait no more  
it shouldn't come as such a shock  
hey, pretty boy, i'm out the door  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock

Just short of the front door, Lance stops. "I thought you said nothing's wrong," Kitty says. She feels anchored down just inches away from the front door, feet away from the road, blocks away from the party she's yearning to attend.

"Why don't we go somewhere else tonight?" Lance suggests. "What?" Kitty says, "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I guess I just wanna spend time with you alone tonight."

"Why _now_?" she snaps. "Why did you even ask me to go to the party if you just wanna like, stay here?"

"Look Kitty, I just wanted spend time with you. But seeing you here," he looks her up and down once more, "and seeing you now, I just don't wanna share you with anyone." She looks at him, her big brown eyes giving him her puppy dog look. Though this look has the power to end violence between mutant groups, it does not have the power to cause Lance to change his mind. He crosses his arms. "So what's it gonna be?"

Kitty stares at him for a moment, and looks at the door. She turns back to him, kisses him on the cheek. Their arms unwrap, and Kitty pulls away, phasing through the front door. Lance is stunned. Realizing that she isn't going to walk through the door and say "just kidding", Lance balls his hands into fists, and the ground beneath him shakes violently.

One of his roommates shrieks, and another opens the door to shout "What the hell, Lance?" He turns around and slams the door to his room shut behind him.

**  
hey, pretty boy, it's time to wake up  
it's already after 10 o'clock  
hey pretty boy, put on your make-up  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock  
hey, pretty boy, i can't wait no more  
it shouldn't come as such a shock  
hey, pretty boy, i'm out the door  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock**

Even on the sidewalk, Kitty feels the ground underneath her shake, hears shouting. She turns back to the house, and sees fellow mutant (former member of the X-team) and Brotherhood cohort Tabitha walking out the door. The blonde is dressed in similar black attire, and waves to her former teammate.

"What are you doing here Kitty?" she asks. "I though you X-geeks had a 9:30 curfew."

"Lance said he would take me to a party a couple of blocks away, but then he like, totally changed his mind," Kitty pouts.

"Well, I know I'm not your boyfriend, but I'm headed that way if you'd like some company," Tabitha offers. Kitty seems reluctant, but would rather spend time with a former friend than head home. "Sure, why not?" 

i try to wait and i try to be good,  
i try to be patient, i know i should  
i can't be held back when the streets call my name  
i'm all dressed in black and i'm feeling no shame  
it's time for me to rock.

The two girls walk side by side on the sidewalk.

"So, like, why didn't you ask any of the Brotherhood guys to come with you?" Kitty asks her companion.

Tabitha smirks, "Because guys can be so lame!"


End file.
